Descendant of The Sage
by Fateless Sage
Summary: Fairy Tail, the strongest and most famous guild in Fiore has just gotten a new member in Wandering Mage, Naruto Namikaze. Now with new friends and new enemies he'll have to use his powers to protect those people precious to him. But will he ever tell them of the dark burden he carries?


**AN: Well this is a fixed up chapter, sorry for the misleading update but almost every review had something about the paragraphs so I tried to fix that and the attacks are now in bold, not much else is changed, maybe a word or two, but that was bound to happen with a re-read. So I want you guys to know that your reviews do something and just to keep them coming in, they'll encourage me to write and help me make my stories better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail... Yet...**

* * *

Chapter 1:

A figure could be seen standing in the mist, his cloak torn and bloodstained and his staff in hand, the small crystal hanging from its tip glowing with an unnatural light. As the mist cleared the body of a Dragon could be seen lying on the ground covered in Black scales decorated with White markings. The man stood there and stared at the unmoving body as another figure appeared.

"Roubaul... Is it over?"

The man now identified as Roubaul continued walking forward till he stood next to the other man. "I wasn't able to destroy it, I'm only able to seal it for now and hope that I can destroy it soon." He looked towards The Dragon before speaking again. "What has become of The Darkness." The man reached to the end of his staff and removed the crystal, the dark light that was previously shining from it now gone.

"I've sealed its essence into this." Roubaul looked at the small crystal. "Will it be able to escape?" The man shook his head. "This crystal cannot be broken through any means, magical or otherwise. Without assistance to break the seal Kurama will be trapped in here for the rest of eternity." Roubaul looked up at him.

"Kurama?"

The man looked back at the body of The Dragon in front of him. "That's what it called itself after it took over The Dragon's mind." Roubaul nodded in understanding. "So what will you do now?" The man looked towards the rising sun. "I'm going to leave Fiore." Roubaul was shocked. "Why?" The man turned so that he didn't have to see Roubaul's eyes as he spoke. "Everyone that I ever knew has died because of a Magic that was meant to stop all war, there's nothing keeping me here and I will have to carry my curse from this day as much as you will have to carry yours."

"Where will you go?" The man placed the crystal on a necklace and put it around his neck. "I've always wanted to return to my homelands, I haven't seen them since I was a boy." Roubaul nodded. "Well if you ever want to visit me just return here, I will carry this burden till I can destroy that which I made." The man bowed to Roubaul."Mine will pass to my descendants, I fear what I would become if I stayed with this power until it could be destroyed."

Roubaul returned the bow and touched his head to the ground begging, knowing that because of Nirvana, his Symbol of Peace, that The Sage's Curse would be passed from Husband to Wife, Father to Son, Mother to Daughter, Sister to Brother, Master to Student. A line of Cursed souls that will live under the pressure of what was made that day.

Roubaul felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder and gently pull him to his feet. He looked into the eyes of The Sage and saw only understanding and forgiveness. "We shall see each other again my friend, when it is time for our curses to be lifted." Roubaul watched as The Sage began to walk away. "Well I hope that day comes soon..."

* * *

About 400 Years Later:

"C'mon, can't you put the price down, for me?" Naruto had stood in the same spot for 5 minutes watching the Blonde girl in front of him try to get a cheaper price on a Celestial Spirit Gate Key. "Sorry miss but it's still 20,000 Jewels." "Awww, can't you lower it, just a little?" Naruto resisted the urge to face palm as the girl pouted and leant forward while pushing her breasts together. Before he died of old age Naruto decided to step around her and placed the Chokuto he was holding along with bags of Kunai and Shuriken on the counter top.

Ignoring the look the girl was now giving him he reached into the pouch attached to the back of his pants and pulled out a wallet that was curiously shaped like a frog, or was it a toad? "Don't you know that it's rude to push in line?" Still ignoring the girl he pulled out a bunch of notes. "Here's the 110,00 for the Sword, Kunai and Shuriken and 20,000 for her Gate Key." Placing the money on the counter he put his wallet away and grabbed his things before walking out of the store, leaving the remaining 2 occupants just standing there watching him leave, dumbstruck and unable to move.

Walking along the path while putting his weapons away and securing the Sword to his back he heard someone running up behind him. "Hey wait!" Turning around Naruto saw the girl from the store, deciding to see what she wanted he stopped. While watching her run to catch him he had to admit that she looked good, especially with the extra bounce the running was giving her. After a few moments she stopped in front of him panting lightly.

"What was that back there?" Naruto looked at her with a bored look on his face. "You were trying to get a discount and now you got it for free, I don't see a problem or a reason to be chasing me." She scowled, which wasn't very intimidating. "Why would you buy this for me though? I'm a complete stranger to you." Naruto shrugged. "I've got lots of money, more than I need, so it doesn't really mean anything to me, and you looked like you really wanted that Key." As she looked at him her scowl deepened.

"What you saw back there doesn't mean that I'm the kind of girl who will let you into my pants just because you bought me something." Naruto actually laughed at that. "That wasn't my aim at all, though you are quite beautiful. I did it because I remember when I was first learning magic, I had my Sensei's to help me with anything I needed. You though, I can't see a guild mark so I assume your on your own right nowand I hate to see another independent mage struggling at the beginning of their journey."

She looked into his eyes for any signs of deceit but couldn't find any. "Alright, I believe you." He nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Namikaze." She looked at his hand for a few seconds before reaching out and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Lucy." Naruto smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Lucy." Just before they stopped shaking hands Naruto's eyes widened and before Lucy knew what was going on Naruto wrapped his arms around her and jumped to the side.

* * *

Lucy had her eyes shut and was lying on top of something that was extremely warm. Finding the warmth relaxing she got more comfortable. As she lay her head against whatever it was she was lying on, she heard something that sounded like the beat of a heart, losing herself to the steady rhythm she relaxed. "Umm, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing Lucy?" Being pulled away from the sound of the heartbeat she realised that the voice she heard sounded familiar. She opened her eyes and looked up to see who had spoken. "Naruto?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah it's me"

Looking down she realised that she was straddling his waist with her breast and head resting on his torso. Her face began to get very red before she did what any girl would do, she hit him. "Owww, what was that for?" Naruto watched her get off of him before getting back to her feet, her face staying bright red the whole time. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Naruto got off the ground and stood up. "Yeah I'm fine, a few bumps and bruises, but those are mostly from cushioning your fall, not the hit you just gave me." She looked at him confused before remembering what had happened.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto got a fearful look on his face. "You're telling me you didn't see the pack of rabid fan girls that would have trampled us to death?" Lucy shook her head. "Well they went this way." His fear from moments earlier seemingly forgotten he gestured down the street to where a crowd could be seen forming in the distance. "We might as well go see what has them all riled up." Naruto walked off, stopping after a couple of steps to look back at Lucy. "You coming?" Lucy started walking behind him.

As they were walking Lucy was able to look at Naruto properly for the first time. He was wearing Black open toed sandals that covered the rest of his foot and ended above his ankles with long Black pants that stopped about halfway down his calf, leaving about an inch of skin between his pants and sandals, he also had White tape wrapped around the middle of both his thighs with matching Black pouches secured over them on each leg with another, larger pouch attached to the back of his pants.

Looking up a little further she saw that he had on an open long-sleeved Black jumper with a Red swirl pattern on the back and the left shoulder, under that was an Orange v-neck shirt with a Black collar and hem, she could see that he was wearing a necklace with a Clear Crystal attached to it. Secured to the back of his jacket was the sword he had brought in the store, the handle was over his left shoulder, making it easier for him to draw she guessed.

She looked up at his face next and the first thing she saw was his eyes, they were the most brilliant shade of Sapphire Blue she had ever seen. She regained a bit of the red she previously had in her cheeks before she looked at his hair, he had Blonde, spiky hair that was only slightly darker than her own with two bangs on the sides that went down to his jaw, the only thing keeping his hair out of his eyes was a Black headband wrapped around his forehead that had a metal plate on the front with a symbol on it that resembled a leaf, just as she finished studying him she heard a scream from a girl who ran past them.

"Salamander!" Looking to where the screaming girl was running she saw the group of girls she saw earlier crowded around a single figure.

"Salamander!"

"It's the Salamander!"

"They say he uses Fire Magic you can't buy in stores!" Lucy looked at the man in the middle of the crowd, the only features she could make out from where she was were the purple cape he was wearing, his blue hair and a tattoo that was over his right eye. 'Well he isn't as impressive as I thought he would be.' Lucy thought before suddenly her heart started beating faster. 'What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast?' Before she could step forward she heard a new voice over the crowd snapping her out of the trance.

"Igneel!" A pink haired kid pushed his way into the center of the circle and stopped when he saw The 'Salamander'. "Who the heck are you?" The 'Salamander sweat dropped. "Who am I!?" Regaining his former composure he posed. "I'm the famous Salamander, surely you've heard of me before?" Before he had even finished the introduction the pink haired kid was walking off. "Hey wait a minute!" Before he could get very far he was attacked by some of The 'Salamanders' fan girls.

While the fan girls were beating the kid, The 'Salamander spoke up. "Now, now, that's enough my lovelys let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." The 'Salamander' then walked over to the pink haired kid as he stood back up. "Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all your friends." The kid sweatdropped. "No thanks, I don't want it." Before he could even blink he was launched into a wall by more fan girls.

The 'Salamander ignored this and addressed the crowd. "Well I'm afraid I must be going ladies, I have business to attend to." "You're leaving already?" All the fan girls said in unison. "Time for the red carpet."

Clicking his fingers The 'Salamander' activated a spell that lifted him above the crowd. "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight and your all invited." With that he disappeared leaving a trail of purple flames behind him.

Lucy suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw that it was Naruto. "Hey Lucy why don't you go check on that pink haired kid, I've got something I need to do right now." Lucy frowned. "What is it you have to do?" Naruto shrugged. "Just some personal business." Naruto gave her a smile that showed his longer then normal canines. "It was nice meeting you though, I hope we run into each other again." Before Lucy could reply he was already walking away.

'Well I guess I better go see if that guy is okay and thank him for breaking the Charm spell.'

* * *

Later that night on The Yacht:

Naruto stood outside of one the cabins on the yacht listening to The 'Salamander' explain to Lucy what he was going to do with all the girls from the party. 'So he's using illegal magic and he's a slaver. Guess this is his unlucky day.' Before he could go inside and stop all of this a huge crash was heard. Looking through the window he saw the pink haired kid from before. 'I wonder what he's doing here. Might as well wait and see what he does.'

"Hmph, I knew this was a bad idea." "Natsu? You are so lame." Naruto face palmed. 'I can't believe he came onto a boat when he has motion sickness, I better get in there before he gets himself hurt.' Opening the door next to him he stepped into the room, and stopped when he heard a voice from above him. "Hey what are you doing here Lucy?" "Happy?" Looking up he saw a cat, with wings.

"Umm... Is it just me or is that cat flying? And talking?" This drew the attention of everyone in the room to him. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto looked at Lucy while scratching the back of his head with a fox-like grin on his face. "Well you see, I could tell The 'Salamander' guy was using Charm magic back in town so I decided to come out to this party and see what he was planning on doing. Good thing I did too seeing as the hero over there has motion sickness." He pointed at Natsu over his shoulder with his thumb.

Finally regaining his senses after seeing the flying cat, The 'Salamander' pointed at Naruto. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" Before Naruto answered the cat grabbed Lucy around the waist with its tail and started to fly away. "You guys take care of Blondie and the other kid, I'll get the cat and the girl, we can't let them report us to The Magic Council." The 'Salamander' launched his Fire Magic after Lucy and the cat while the thugs advanced on Naruto and Natsu. Naruto cracked his knuckles. "I'm not even going to need to use any magic on you punks." He turned to Natsu. "You just say there and get your sea legs, I'll take care of these guys."

Naruto felt one of the thugs trying to sneak up on him and smirked. 'Just a little closer... closer... Now!' Lashing out with a quick backhand Naruto sent the first thug flying through a wall. "You're going to have to do way better than that if you want to beat me." Naruto dropped into a ready stance as the thugs all started to move forward as a group. Weaving through them and dodging any attack they threw at him, Naruto knocked out one after another with his hits while making it all look effortless at the same time.

Naruto had eventually moved the fight out of the cabin and was just about to take out the last group of thugs when the boat was suddenly hit by a giant wave of water. "What the hell?" Grabbing on to the railing he watched as everyone else was thrown around. When the yacht finally hit land Naruto was thrown clear from the wreck. Flying through the air he managed to recover before he landed on the roof of a nearby building. 'Well that was weird. I wonder where that wave came from?'

Looking around he saw Lucy, Happy and some mermaid chick down on the beach, suddenly the mermaid disappeared. 'She must have been one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, and a pretty powerful one if that wave was anything to go by.' He sighed. 'I better go see if they're okay.' Jumping off of the roof he landed on the ground in a crouch and ran off in Lucy's direction. "Hey Lucy you alright?" Lucy saw him and started to run towards him with Happy on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Naruto, but where's Natsu?" As if he heard them he stood on the side of the ship, which was now the top? "Natsu!" He didn't even turn to acknowledge Lucy's shout. "So you claim to be a member of The Fairy Tail Guild." The 'Salamander' looked up at him. "What's it to you?" Without even waiting for an answer he yelled. "Go get him men!" 2 of the thugs nodded. "Sir!"

Natsu grabbed the shoulder of his coat. "Let me get a closer look at you face." He threw the coat off as the 2 men began to run at him. "Watch out!" Lucy yelled. It was now that Happy chose to speak up.

"Don't worry about him, I probably should have told you this earlier but he's a Wizard too." Lucy looked at Happy, though before she could ask him anything she heard another voice. "A Wizard huh?" Lucy turned her attention from Happy to Naruto. "Looks like I won't have to step in after all. Let's see what you got kid." Naruto watched as he easily slapped away the two thugs like they were flies.

"My name's Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard and I've never seen you before!" Lucy's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me. So Natsu is a Fairy Tail Wizard?" Naruto smiled. "Well this is about to get interesting." One of the thugs near The 'Salamander' pointed at Natsu. "That mark on his arm. This guy's the real deal Bora." "Don't call me that you fool!" The now identified Bora screeched.

"I know him, that's Bora The Prominence, rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose Wizard Guild a couple of years ago because of bad behaviour." Naruto looked down at Happy. "You know, you're a very well-informed little cat." Happy smiled. "Well I try."

Natsu began to walk towards Bora. "I have no idea what you are trying to do here buddy, and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what. I'm not going to let you dirty The Fairy Tail Guilds name." Bora sneered. "And what are you going to do about it? Stop me?" He threw his hands out to the side and a Magic Circle appeared in front of him. **"Prominence Typhoon!"** A vortex of Purple fire flew towards Natsu, completely engulfing him in a pillar of flames.

"That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man." Bora started to walk away from the flames when he heard a voice come from inside them. "Gah, this is so gross. Are you sure that you're really a Fire Wizard cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Bora and all of his thugs just stared with their jaws on the ground as Natsu ate the fire. "Thanks for the grub poser." "What's going on here? Who is this kid?" One of the thugs yelled.

"Fire Magic doesn't work on Natsu." Naruto looked at the cat again as Lucy spoke. "I've never seen anything like that." Natsu began to walk towards Bora and his thugs again. "Now I've got a fire in my belly and it's raging to get out." Natsu slammed his fists together. "Here it goes." He inhaled and his cheeks stretched to ridiculous proportions as a Magic Circle formed in front of him.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

Suddenly a torrent of fire launched from Natsu's mouth and took out all the thugs in one blast while also destroying what was left of the ship. "Woah." Nobody took notice of Lucy's comment. Naruto watched as after a few seconds one of the thugs managed to pull himself out of the wreckage. "Hey Bora, I swear I've seen this guy before. The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf. There's no doubt about it, he's gotta be the real one." Lucy looked shocked.

"Salamander!"

Fire began to gather around Natsu's hands. "I hope you guys are paying attention. 'Cause this is what a Fairy Tail Wizard can do. Here I come!" Natsu started to run full speed at Bora, who had launched himself into the air atop a spire of Purple flames when Natsu had attacked with his **Fire Dragon Roar**.

**"Red Shower!"** Spheres of fire were launched at Natsu from the sky but he easily dodged them all.

When he was close enough he jumped into the air after Bora, hitting him with a fire covered fist, and launching him into the town. "So he eats fire and then attacks with it. But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?" Happy decided to answer Lucy's question. "He has Dragon Lungs that allow him to breathe fire, Dragon Scales that help him dissolve the fire and Dragon Claws for attacking with fire. His brand of Fire Magic is one that allows him to take on all the qualities of a Dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

Lucy continued to watch the battle. "Seriously?" Happy nodded. "This particular magic was used to deal with Dragons." **"Hell Prominence!"** Bora launched a concentrated beam of fire that destroyed a large area of the town. "It's called **Dragon Slayer Magic**. Igneel was the one that taught it to him." Naruto continued to watch the fight. 'I didn't think there were any Dragon Slayers left. If only The Old Man could have seen this.' His face became sad at the thoughts of his past.

Looking at the fight it was obvious that Bora was getting desperate because none of his spells seemed to work against Natsu when he threw a huge ball of Purple fire at Natsu. Naruto was surprised when instead of dodging it Natsu caught it and then ate it like he did Bora's other flame attack. "Now that was a hefty meal." Natsu gave a small burp before continuing. "You know, you're not doing too bad but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish." Bora looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Your going to do what to me!" Ignoring him Natsu slammed his fist together again. "Get ready." He crouched down as fire began to surround him. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu shot forwards with flames engulfing his right fist and all Bora was able to do was watch as he got closer. Hitting Bora with his attack Natsu launched him all the way to the other side of the town. His momentum only ceasing when he hit the bell tower.

"Don't be silly Natsu, everyone knows that you smoke food with smoke, not fire." Naruto face palmed before mumbling more to himself then anyone else. "I can't believe the cat just said that." Lucy just looked at the town. "Oh wow, that was amazing. But he over did it." "Aye." "Oh shut it cat." Naruto ignored the conversation, if it could even be called that, between Lucy and Happy when he heard a large group approaching them.

Turning around to see what it was Naruto sighed. "Troublesome... Lucy I'd recommend that we get out of here." Lucy turned to him with a confused look on her face. "Why would we nee..." She trailed off mid-sentence as she saw what was over Naruto's shoulder. "The Army." Before anyone could do anything else Lucy was grabbed by Natsu as he sprinted off with her flailing in the air behind him. "Come on we have to get out of here."

"Where the heck are you taking me?" "Just come on, you said you wanted to join The Fairy Tail Guild, didn't yah?" Naruto ran up alongside them just after Lucy managed to get her feet back under her and run on her own. "You guys mind if I tag along?" Natsu shook his head. "Nah we don't mind at all, you're an alright guy in my book, so let's go."

* * *

**AN: So there's the updated Chapter 1, I'll probably add Chapters on a weekly schedule, but I'm not making any promises. Review and tell me what you think. I'm also going to put a poll up to help me decide the pairing, the pairing won't change my planned storyline much but I'd still like to get another opinion on it.**

**Until next time, Fateless Sage.**


End file.
